Deep Waters
by Straying Life
Summary: When Danny attains the power of vampirism, he has a hard time controlling two powers under his belt. But when Danny and several other students disappear, Sam and Tucker tread into deep waters trying to find them.
1. Red

YOU GOT IT! Lisa is back with another one of her mused stories! I first heard the preview on the radio for the Vampire thingy and then drew Danny as a vampire, Jazz as a vampire, and then Valerie/Paulina as a vampire (undecided) and for the first time ever, it was DECENT because I had tried it the way the show drew. Wow. And Danny looks REALLY, REALLY HOT! Yum. So please, enjoy my new writing exercise for NaNoWriMo, Deep Waters.

SUMMARY: When Danny attains the power of vampirism, he has a hard time controlling two powers under his belt. But when Danny and several other students disappear, Sam and Tucker tread into deep waters trying to find them.

DISCLAIMER: nope. Sorry.

RATED: T for slightly mature themes, mention of blood, and language.

Chapter 1

"Red"

Three people—one a girl, the other two boys—ran down an alleyway, the pale, black-haired boy's breath coming out blue. He stared at the figure in the alley. It did not float, nor did it glow, as was customary to the creatures he regularly fought. Out of pure instinct, two bright blue rings formed at his waist and went in opposite directions as if same pole magnets. As they passed over his body, a different boy emerged, a white-haired one wearing a skin-tight suit.

"Who are you?" snarled the boy, curling his white-gloved hands into fists. The figure—dressed in a red dress shirt, a black tie and pants, leather shoes, and a cape that was black on the outside, red on the inside—smirked, revealing two fangs against his pale skin, contrasting with his sleek black hair.

"I asked you once, who are you?" he yelled, his neon green eyes pulsating with energy, which began to flood into his hands.

"Danny, back off!" warned the black-haired girl, who was decked out in lavender and black. The other boy, an African-American with a red beret, a PDA, and a metallic thermos, seconded her thoughts. Danny ignored the comments.

The man, a vampire, the three had deduced, lunged forward at Danny. Danny threw an ectoplasmic blast to throw him off as he jumped into the air, floating in safety. He was wrong about that, too.

The vampire swirled into black nothingness and reappeared behind Danny at his shoulder, baring his fangs. Danny managed to go intangible and escape his hold as the two were now air bound and fighting.

"Tucker, do something!" begged the girl, clutching his shoulder. He bit his lip in worriment, knowing that, even as the humorist of the trio, this was a serious situation.

"Relax, Sam, relax," he muttered, grabbing a wire attached to his PDA and stuck it into the thermos. He was saying it more for himself than anything as he went through JavaScript on his PDA, programming it to not catch ghosts, but vampires. At last, it informed him of its success and he unplugged the wire from the thermos.

Tucker uncapped the thermos as he aimed with precision for the duel. At a moment where each one stared the other down, he had it set for the vampire's chest. But as he pressed the "capture" button, the two lunged for each other, the ray of blue light missing entirely.

"Ah, damn!" he muttered through gritted teeth, now examining the thermos out of instinct.

The vampire went in. He caught Danny off-guard and sank his teeth into his shoulder, sending the now bleeding boy plummeting to the ground as Sam screamed for help. Tucker looked up and the two rushed to Danny, who was now becoming human once more.

"Danny? Are you okay?" asked Sam, shaking him by the shoulders. His head, limp on his neck, swung back and his mouth opened. Tucker stared worriedly into it when he found that his canines had become much sharper and much longer. They were no longer their regular white, but stained in red as if he was a vampire after a spree.

Sam, who had seen them, too, dropped him in surprise. As soon as his head made contact with the ground, he began to stir, closing his mouth over the fangs so that they were barely noticeable.

"Ugh…what hit me?" he asked, rubbing his head. "And why do I feel like I'm teething?"

Sam stared at Tucker, who gave her the same look. This usually was code that they had to tell Danny whatever it was, good news or not.

"Danny?" asked Sam gently. He nodded, his crystalline blue eyes opening. "During the fight, you were bitten."

"By what?" he asked curiously, eyebrows raised.

Tucker couldn't say it. He just couldn't, he didn't want his best friend knowing that he would forever have a taste for blood. It didn't fit. "Danny…you'll find out. I can't be the one to tell you."

Sam slapped him upside the head, giving him a look that told him he was a total and utter dolt. Danny moaned again and she immediately attended to him.

"Look, I'll see you two tomorrow, I need to figure this out, okay?" said Danny, standing up. He seemed to be taller and a bit paler, his hair shinier in the slightest bit. He spotted a deep scratch in his arm as Sam and Tucker reluctantly headed for their homes. He, too, began for home, but stared at that cut.

Falling victim to temptation, he slid his first finger down the wound, savoring the smooth and comforting feeling he felt. The liquid felt so warm, so comforting on his skin. It looked delicious, and he couldn't resist tasting it. He knew it was a sick idea, but he just wanted to see what it would taste like. It seemed almost foreign to him now.

It was amazing! Like heaven! It tasted like all the best food he had ever eaten together with a slight hint of iron to it and as he licked his finger, he got the slightest bit of extra energy. It was then that he noticed what he was doing.

_What's wrong with me?_

It didn't make sense. A boy who loved blood. It didn't fit the pieces correctly, but he would have to deal. He'd done that with his ghost powers, he could do it again with vampire powers. How well, though, he didn't know.

Chapter 1

Chapter 2: expect it right after I sketch my favorite scene…

Yes, I love this story a lot! I have a lot planned, but it's not going to be too long as far as I have it right now. But I hope you love it, because I sure do!


	2. Tendencies

Lisa is ONE NAUGHTY BIOTCH! I finished the sketch quickly and raced for this chapter because it totally rules. I think. Ah, well. Time for me to show off my total power over this story! I suppose this can be considered my Halloween story…I love it so much! I'll try and finish since tomorrow I begin my crazy November journey!

DISCLAIMER: sigh…no. I also don't own the words, they're just something translated into Russian.

RATED: T for slightly mature themes, mention of blood, language.

Chapter 2

"Tendencies"

How he knew they were vampire powers was a mystery, but he knew. It was, again, an instinct, and the minute he got home, he fought the urge to suck on his wound and instead headed for the cupboard in the bathroom.

Danny found some gauze and tape. He wrapped the gauze around his arm repeatedly several times and then, shaking with the stupidity of his choice, taped it up. He could only think two things in his drowsy mind:

_God, I'm so tired. And my teething isn't helping_.

_How stupid was that idea? Gauzing my arm!_

But he would live, and he knew it as he trudged up the stairs to his room. Shutting the door, he undressed and jumped on his bed, immediately falling into a deep sleep. He neglected the newly burned mark on his skin: a blood red snake slinking up a pole with a fang sticking into its side like an ambulance mark. In words beneath it, it said:

_Danyek. Teper vperod on budet snam. _

12345678987654321

The next day, Danny woke up bright and early, not tired at all. He stared in disbelief at his clock; 6:30? Preposterous! But he didn't mind as he climbed into the shower, careful with his gauze. Shampooing his hair, he hissed slightly; the light was pouring in from the window into the bathroom. Now he minded very much.

Once he came down for breakfast, showered and clean and wearing sunglasses, he sat down in his chair usual. Maddie, his mother, came up and sat down beside him, pouring him some cereal and questioning him.

"Danny, why are you wearing sunglasses?"

"It's too bright out."

"Why is your arm in gauze?"

"I got a deep cut."

"What are you hiding?" Maddie was a ghost hunter, not dumb.

"What makes you think that?" asked Danny nervously.

"The fact that your eyes are more black than anything." Even through the sunglasses Maddie could see the usually beautiful eyes.

"It's an illusion!" yelled out Danny out of instinct, bolting out of his seat and grabbing his backpack. He ran out the door in less than five seconds and appeared as a blur to a dumbfounded Maddie.

12345678987654321

Danny had met up with Sam and Tucker outside Sam's mansion as they began their journey to school. Keeping his eyes down on the sidewalk, Danny avoided voluntary conversation.

"So…" Sam gulped. "Is everything okay?"

"Stop beating around the bush," sighed Danny, pushing the sunglasses up higher and squinting. "I figured it out last night. Why do you think I gauzed my arm so heavily?"

"So…you know?" asked Tucker, investigating his arm. Danny nodded. Gulping, he continued speaking.

"I'm…I'm a vampire." It took an effort because it just seemed so surreal to him to be both a ghost and a vampire while trying to be a human all the while.

Sam gripped his gauzed arm just above his elbow. It burned and Danny hissed just like he did earlier in the morning but louder. That was a painful grip she had on him!

"Danny, did you notice that tattoo on your arm?" Danny shook no. "It's the vampire symbol, I think. And it has some words…" Sam squinted at the words, reading them in a foreign language, her eyes growing wide.

"Oh…crap," she said, looking up, letting go of Danny's arm.

"What?"

"It's nothing surprising, but it says 'Danny. Forward on from this moment he'll be with us'."

"In what language?" asked Tucker with a raised eyebrow.

"Modern Russian," replied Sam.

"Well, I'll just have to try and fit in, then," said Danny, shrugging. That would not be easy. And all three knew it.

12345678987654321

Later that day in gym, teams were being picked for rough soccer. The captains were Dash and a kid Danny hardly knew: Tommy.

"Kwan," called Dash.

"Matt," called Tommy.

"Will," said Dash, pointing to his fellow jock.

"Joey."

"Derek."

"Danny."

By now, all teams were called and Danny, still with a gauzed arm and sunglasses, stood at midfield position, waiting for the ball to be tapped. But that would take a while with Dash's team.

"Why you wearing sunglasses, Fenton? You _weak_?" taunted Dash. "Did you get a cut falling off the bed? Awww, poor Danny!" he said in mock sadness, his lower lip out. Danny, getting enough crap for one day, strode over to Dash, whom he was almost at the same height now. He slid off the sunglasses resentfully, biting back a hiss, and showed his eyes to Dash, boring holes in his head.

"Shut up, Dash," he said, his voice slightly lower than yesterday. His eyes were no longer a wonderful blue, but a deep, hollow black. Dash took a step back as Danny advanced. "Awww, is Dash scared?" he mocked. "In case you didn't know, _Baxter_, I'm wearing sunglasses because I was in a pool yesterday with an irrationally high chlorine level. But I don't expect you to understand anything past 'yesterday'," laughed Danny coldly, advancing on Dash even more, who was now backing up against a wall.

"Shut up, and you'll be spared," he half-hissed to him, sliding his sunglasses back on, motioning for Dash to get back to the game.

Somewhere in the middle of a game, Joe kicked the soccer ball in Derek's direction on accident, who went sliding on the floor to get the ball. Derek's knee was scraped, and he had enough scrapes there. So a small trail of blood was left behind.

In the same area, Tommy had kicked a ball so hard, it collided with Kwan's face and his tooth along with some blood fell to the ground, soon forgotten. But in Danny's eyes, that's all there was.

After the game, when everyone was dismissed for lunch, Tucker stayed behind for Danny, who was now standing over the puddle of red. He wanted it so bad, but why should he have it? Why _shouldn't_ he have it?

Danny kneeled down and slid his fingers gracefully in the blood, thankful for the gift. He began licking his fingers in total bliss when he felt Tucker's hands on his shoulders. He turned around in surprise, seeing a slightly angry Tucker; lunch had started five minutes ago, and by now, the lunch line was longer than the perimeter of the cafeteria.

He ignored Tucker and continued with his gift until Tucker sighed and pulled him up and away from his treat. They stayed still that way, Tucker seemingly hugging Danny, when realization dawned on Danny. He hissed angrily, baring his fangs at him, and Tucker let him go, leaving him alone in the gym to feat on the treat.

But when he finished, Danny needed more. It wasn't enough, his lunch was not enough right now. There were so many people he could go for, but he knew exactly who he wanted.

He couldn't have it! Idiot! Why would you _do_ that? He thought reprimands in disgust at the idea of him actually wanting blood to drink, even if he was a vampire. It seemed strange again.

Now it was all a matter of whether his vampire-like mind was right, or if his usual mind was right.

Chapter 2

Chapter 3: when I get some sleep…

This was typed up at 1:45 am, so be happy. I'm coming down with a cold and have to make several mugs of hot chocolate a day…oh, boy, right now I just want bed! Enjoy this chapter, I felt like I went on a strange tangent. But the next chapter, we really start to get into it! I'll tell you now: the Danny in my sketch is totally awesome, and the Jazz is…slightly strange, but very beautiful nonetheless.

As a notice ahead of time, the Russian language is going to play a big role in this, and it's going to be basic because I'm horrible at it and I forget much of it very easily. All of it will be in English characters, and the last chapter will consist of translations. And a last note: **Sam only knows few words. She didn't know all that was on the tattoo, but made a very, very good educated guess. **


	3. Crescent

You can tell I want to get this done quickly, can't you? Ah, well, less cliffhangers for you! This is probably going to be my favorite chapter! Which usually means something bad because I am known for my taste in violence and death. WHEE!

And for Marie Terensky (I think it was you), you know Russian too? I can't read Russian in English letters too easily, either, but my computer doesn't have the bilingual setting in MS Word. Sucks, huh? And I'm sorry, this story does _not_ work like that. Otherwise, I wouldn't be writing it.

DISCLAIMER: no. Did you really think so?

RATED: T for slightly mature themes, mention of blood, and language.

Chapter 3

"Crescent"

The next day, Sam and Tucker burst into the Fenton household, searching for Danny, who did not show up for their regular walk to school. It was a custom they had developed in fourth grade, they were _not_ about to break it! They saw a sobbing Maddie at the kitchen table and decided to investigate.

"Mrs. Fenton? What happened?" asked Sam. Maddie looked up and cried a bit harder.

"D-Danny and Jazz—they-they…they went _missing_!" she cried loudly. Sam and Tucker stared in disbelief; how could they have gone missing? They understood Danny's kidnapping—there were at least 20 ghosts who were after him—but why Jazz as well? It made no sense!

"Mrs. Fenton, we'll make sure to find him. We spend all our time with him, and we know where he could have gone. Don't worry," comforted Sam, Tucker patting her on the back lightly.

Maddie stopped crying for a short time abruptly and took a good look at the two friends of her children. She shut her eyes and bawled even louder, leaving Tucker and Sam to shape the woman back into her original form.

12345678987654321

Sam and Tucker were poring themselves over websites, courtesy of Tucker (who had heard that Valerie, Star, and some boy from their class was absent) over his PDA, and books in the library about ghosts. Sam, who was looking through a large, small-print book labeled Ghost Encyclopaedia, which was apparently old, leafed through the pages, a set determination in her mind. Tucker scrolled down the modern websites he found, only to learn useless information he already knew and had, in some cases, delved deeper into. He sighed, aggravated, only to be hushed by Sam. Sam was reading a very important passage at the moment. It hinted at the kidnappings, and so she continued reading. Ghosts usually want revenge or vengeance on a specific person, usually the cause of its death. They sometimes kidnap their loved ones for a ransom, almost always torture or pain, for the person to have them back. However, sometimes the case is different. There are other spiritual or demonic besides ghost, among them vampires (see page 492) and angels (see page 583). 

That was all Sam needed. She pushed a large chunk of the gold-framed pages to the left until she was staring at page 492 to see information on vampires; it might give her a lead on Danny.

_Some vampires, although uncommon, have the leisure and sometimes discomfort of being both a vampire and a ghost. These creatures, because of the combination and clash of powers, succumb to one or the other's side first. If it died or became a ghost first, then it would give in to it's vampire side, for the younger a side is, the stronger it is, even if the older one has more experience. And vice versa for vampires and ghosts._

Sam shut the book with a loud slam, startling Tucker, who made a rude remark about her telling him to shut up when she made that noise. She brushed it off and practically pulled him by the ear to her house.

"Sam, I don't understand. He couldn't have! He was just fine yesterday, if a bit pushier. He also seemed to develop a stronger need for blood," said Tucker when Sam had explained the present situation.

"Exactly! It was a nudge in the direction to succumbing! We need to find him, Tucker!" she cried. He finally gave in when Sam began begging. In his mind, Sam begging was about as right as Dash being a small baby.

The two sneaked out of the house, totally clueless to where he might be. Sam, who knew everything about vampires and more (except for Danny's case), told him that since it was still sunset, they'd need to wait until nightfall to easily find him.

"But sunset is better if he's acting as you described. Because by nightfall, he'll be more vampire than anything," said Sam. Seeing Tucker's horrified face, Sam hastily added, "But he'll still be human, of course! He probably hasn't bitten anyone yet, and he'll remember us!"

Tucker was still pale, but continued his search with Sam. _The key word being 'probably', _he thought.

12345678987654321 

Sam sighed. It had been nightfall for fifteen minutes and she still hadn't found him; she was very impatient. But as she crossed the street ghosts most commonly came across, her eyes strayed to an alley. Ghost Alley, the three had named it.

"Come on, Tucker! I think he might be here!" she said, pulling his sleeve. Reluctantly, he followed her down the alley, the both of them keeping their eyes peeled for anything suspicious on the rooftops.

Just as Sam was giving up, a voice rang out in their ears.

"Looking for someone?" It was deep and from above them. They looked up and saw a figure bathed in the moonlight the perfectly crescent moon behind him gave off.

It took a bit, but Sam realized it was Danny. He didn't look the part, though. He now wore a sweeping, light, black leather coat, unbuttoned, that reminded Sam of The Matrix. Beneath that, he wore silk black dress pants and shirt. His tie—a tie, Sam couldn't believe it!—was blood red. His eyes, blacker than the sky itself, matched his hair, which had now grown longer to mid-back and swayed in the wind. His boots, leather, had steel-plated heels.

In his left hand—or right, from his side—was a staff. The staff had a perfectly red orb set on a silver block of metal, the stick made of black wood.

"D-Danny?" stuttered Sam. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Danyek," he corrected. Sam gasped, but no sound made it out of her mouth. To his side, a girl appeared.

The girl had long, auburn hair reaching down to her calves, the bangs tied back with a black silk ribbon. Both the ends of the ribbon and her hair swayed the same way Danny's hair did. Her dress had puffy, short sleeves with netting coming down to her wrists and had a low collar (showing a good amount of cleavage) so that her neck could show off a blood red silk ribbon, whose ends also blew in the wind. The dress itself was multi-layered, the first layer coming down to mid-thigh, the second layer covering her legs down to her ankles, and the third layer a fishnet layer that swept over her black high-heel shoes.

The two had matching black eyes. But Sam could hardly recognize the girl she originally was: Jazz. She gasped, and quite loudly, backing up into Tucker, who also gasped. He _had_ bitten.

"J-Jazz?" she stuttered stupidly. Jazz, also, raised an eyebrow.

Danyek turned to his sister. He asked her something in a foreign language.

"_Yasmin. Tih znayesh shto delat, da_?" Yasmin, or Jazz, smiled. Her response was a simple, "_Da_" before smirking smartly.

"W-What language was that?" asked Tucker.

"Russian," replied Sam. "He said, 'Jazz, you something something something, yes?'"

"Oh, that's specific," replied Tucker sarcastically when Yasmin swept down to their level, almost invisibly, and held Sam's jawbone closely under hers. Yasmin smiled gently at Sam, baring her fangs. But then she frowned, realizing something, and motioned for Danyek to take a look.

"_Ah?_" he asked impatiently. "_Shtoto ne pravelno?_"

"_Nyet. Onee ne gatova. Noozhna zhdat da zavtra._"

Danyek sighed angrily and motioned for Jazz to go as he stayed behind. He stared the petrified Sam and Tucker down, examining every aspect of their being before finally saying one word.

"_Pravda._" He stood before the two abruptly and smiled genuinely, not baring his fangs at all. "Hey, Sam, Tuck."

"What was that all about?" asked Tucker angrily.

"I really don't know. My head began to spin and then that was all. The next thing I knew, Jazz was standing beside me, asking me in some kookoo language, Italian, I think, what to do. Weird thing is, I got it."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Well, glad that's over with, Danny!" Danny smiled. "Wanna come over or something?"

"Yeah, sure, I'd love to. But first, I need to find some clothing to change into before your parents make that restraining order again."

They all laughed, Danny a bit weaker than the rest. "So I'll see you there, 'k?" The other two nodded mutely, glad, and went their separate directions.

Chapter 3

Chapter 4: soon, my darlings…

Okay, not the way I expected it to go, but pretty damn cool nonetheless. I loved having Danyek speak Russian. So fun! Next chapter is going to be pretty damn twisted, and the one after that (if there _is_ one after four) is going to be totally awesome! Resolution is, as of now, unresolved, but that can easily change…


	4. Touching Upon

It's my birthday! I'm officially 13 or 14! GO ME! Oh yeah! So I thought you should all get a present of a huge major update block! Yes, several new stories and several old ones updated!

And the funkay formatting in chapter 3 is now FIXED! Please reread it, as I tried reading it and it chunked up on me.

Hey, HS! Wassup? And yes, I do accept your HAPPY F---ING BIRTHDAY, LISA! Heh…

DISCLAIMER: no.

NOTE: I know this story can offend some people because of incorrect portrayal of vampires. Yes, I know they're regular people who just need blood as a supplement of their diet, and they only get blood from WILLING DONORS. No, I didn't get any reviews, I wanted to make a note of this.

RATED: T for slightly mature themes, mention of blood, and language.

PAIRING ALERT: minor DxS and TxS in this chapter.

Chapter 4

"Touching Upon"

Danny turned back into the alley, where Jazz waited for him patiently and obediently.

"_Teper shto delat?"_ she asked.

"_Ya ix ooveezhoo zaftra. Ee anee boodoot gatova." _Danyek smiled. Yasmin smirked. The two, together, walked into the wall and entered their sanctuary, where several others stood, awaiting their response.

"_Zaftra," _said Danyek.

12345678987654321

Danny never did show up that night. Sam had waited for hours. And hours. And hours. He never showed up. She had set up movies, a special seat for him, everything for him. And he didn't show up.

She fell asleep crying that night, fearing what did happen to him. Did he go back? Did he bite? She didn't know anymore. And for his sake, she'd have to find him. Or perhaps was it her sake? She didn't know anymore.

She knew that it was ridiculous to believe him now. For God's sake, she never did that! Why was it this time? It was because she wanted tangible proof so bad that he never did anything bad that she believed the first thing he said, despite the whole fiasco. Maybe it was because she felt a strong attraction to him and wanted to save him before he turned into the beast he could become.

12345678987654321

The next day at school, several people were out. Nathan, Valerie, Paulina, and Mikey were just a few of the people. There were more, but Sam didn't know them. At her locker, she grabbed her books when Tucker ran over.

"Sam!" She turned her head. "You have to take Russian. I transferred you already." Sam bit back her moan; she liked French! But this was a matter of their best friend, and if Russian meant it was going to save him, then by all means, teach her all the Russian in the world!

But, she thought, damn, it's a drag. Her arm was balancing her head, which was barely taking in any of the lesson.

"Now, if it ends in _a_, it's feminine, so you address it as _ohna_ since we don't have the word _it_ in Russian. If it doesn't, then it's masculine, so we call it _ohn_." Sam wrote the note down, but it was boring. "What do you call your female friends?" asked the teacher. Sam raised her hand.

"Yes, Sam?"

"_Podryoogee_."

"Yes! And what do you call your male friends or your group of friends? That can be a mix or just male."

Sam raised her hand again.

"_Dryoogee." _

"Yes!"

The lesson dragged on and on. All this woman taught was what she already knew, and she couldn't help but close her eyes every few seconds and daydream, wondering what Danny—or Danyek—was doing.

12345678987654321

Tucker and Sam had to ghost-hunt on their own now, but that was the least of their worries at the moment. Right now, their main focus was catching Danny and fixing him before any damage was done.

They were walking cautiously down Danny's street when they were swept away under the lonely, neglected crest of the moon.

"Let go of me, damn it!" screeched Sam. She looked up to see Yasmin carrying her away on the rooftop. Tucker reached out her hand to her, as he was carried away by another, unidentifiable person. Sam took it, smiling despite the situation.

They kept their hands together for the rest of the ride, if that's what an optimist would like to say. But before long, the sky left them, silhouetting behind them. Instead, a sanctuary lay before them. It was almost like a hotel, with a long hallway and several rooms but more accustomed to vampires. The two dropped Tucker and Sam in their room and locked it.

"So…" chuckled Tucker. Sam shoved him, half-serious, half-playful. She wanted to do something, but there was nothing to do.

An hour had passed (Tucker had taken to announcing the time every two minutes), giving Sam time to contemplate the situation and then, without noticing it, begin sobbing. At the end of this hour, Danyek walked in like a businessman. Sam and Tucker anchored themselves to the beds and floors, giving him glares. Sam's was particularly hurtful due to the teary eyes. They didn't speak.

Danyek walked up and grabbed them by their shirts. He dragged them off outside the room, the two kicking and screaming. Danyek shook some sense into them and they quieted. Tucker comforted the young woman in his clutches, but it didn't do much. She was still crying hysterically. Before long, they were thrown into a different room. The chamber-like door shut when Sam regained conscious control.

She was sitting on her butt, legs apart and her arms between them. Her lip quivered and she broke out in crazy hysterics, her head hung back like an upset kindergartener. But her crayon wasn't stolen, her paper wasn't ripped—her best friend in the whole world was a vampire out to get them! She couldn't do anything. Tucker understood her situation and shushed her, hugging her and rocking her lightly.

"It's okay, Sam…we'll get him back, I know it…it's okay, don't worry…we'll be alright…" Tucker laid his head down on her. His mother did it to him when he was in those kind of hysterics, and the situation might be awkward, but he didn't want to leave Sam crying like that. It really pained him to see her in any state of extreme emotion besides happiness or the like.

However, Tucker wasn't sure of what he said. That was only to quiet and comfort Sam, which worked. He didn't know if they'd get Danny back. He didn't know if they'd live. He didn't know anything in their present position.

Chapter 4

Chapter 5: later.

DONE! Finally, this chapter dragged on for AGES! Please give me critique!


End file.
